How Roid's Plan Could Have Backfired Horribly
by lord Martiya
Summary: The many ways in which Roid's master plan to conquer the galaxy could have backfired on him.
1. How Did Protoculture End, Exactly?

Written in response to the Zeon-like treatment Windermere is getting. Seriously, they may have had reasons to revolt, but they've long crossed the line into full-blown villainy! And in a stupid way, given what they're doing... Anyway, here the first take, originally a one-shot and the most obvious way it could backfire.

Disclaimer: if you think I own _Macross_ I have a bridge to sell you.

 _ **Take 1: How Did Protoculture End, Exactly?**_

It was done. Roid's plan was in place, and the Kingdom of Wind would now expand and take the galaxy from the usurpers. Now the new king, his puppet, would sing and make the Protoculture ruins resume their true form, allowing the True Heirs of Protoculture to complete their task… Then he noticed the flashes in the sky. Almost as if thousands of ships were defolding in orbit.

Trying to understand what was happening he looked up… And was almost blinded by an even stronger flash. Thankfully, his glasses were designed for such things and protected him from the worst, so he was able to see the appearance of a new small moon in orbit.

"Since when moons appear from nowhere?" he wondered as something in the back of his mind was screaming at him it was time to run away.

Then the 4th Zentraedi "Burado" Main Fleet fired all its weapons at Windermere until the planet shattered, long after any form of life had been erased. For Burado and the other Gorgs still remembered they had been slaves of the Protoculture, and they would not take the risk any claimant to their succession was actually right.

Author note: The Burado Fleet comes from the game _Macross: Eternal Love Song_ , set in the _Macross II_ continuity. They also happens to have a communication ship that can block out enemy songs. Now, say with me: MWA-HA-HA!


	2. Not the Song He Was Expecting

This time Roid is hit by a bit of irony. Oh, poor boy...

 _ **Take 2: Not the Song He Was Expecting**_

Finally! Finally Roid had the Star Singer, AKA Mikumo Guywhatever, in his hands, and hooked up the _Sigur Valens_. Thanks to the words his family had preserved until now he could control her, and had made her complete the mighty ship of the Protoculture. Now he would-

 _"Have the children of this planet renounced war?"_ a voice echoed in the chamber.

"Are you serious?!" Mikumo asked back, surprised at the question.

* * *

"The command of the Unified Forces has released a statement about the recent devastation of Windermere at the hands of their own flagship." the news anchor said on the Galactic Network. "The Unified Command has revealed that the _Sigur Valens_ is actually a warship of the Protoculture, whose discovery and regulation-mandated attempted dismantling by the Windermere Garrison triggered the Windermerean Rebellion.

"The _Valens_ was recently brought at peak efficiency with the addition of a Bird Human component, but that triggered the Protoculture's security system, that would release advanced technology if the local population had renounced war before achieving spaceflight or bomb it back into stone age, as it indeed happened on Windermere. This is specifically why Unified Force regulations mandates the dismantling and destruction of any advanced Protoculture weapon system, and why the late general Gunther Reinhardt, commanding the Unified Forces on Windermere until his death, used his own authority to deploy the fold that killed him and large parts of his command in the attempt to destroy the ship.

"The _Valens_ was ultimately brought down by a combined effort of the Tactical Sound Force Walkure, whose songs interfered with the _Valens_ ' shield, and the Vordor Garrison, whose heavy variable bomber units physically destroyed the ship. The initial relief effort is scheduled to make planetfall tomorrow at 700, galaxy standard time."

Author note: The Song of Destruction from _Macross Zero_ , courtesy of the Bird Human head. Good thing that Walkure and the Konig Monsters were there...


	3. Buying Used

This is probably my favourite one. And yes, it was inspired by a certain early event in _SDF Macross_.

 _ **Take 3: Buying Used**_

Finally, the _Sigur Valens_ was ready for battle. Not completely ready, as the weapons weren't online, but enough she could lead the Knightly Orders against the NUNS, even against Berger's objections. As he stood in the command chamber, Roid could hardly wait to admire the effects of her overwhelming superiority.

" _Sigur Valens_ , take off!" king Gramia ordered.

And so the mighty Protoculture battleship took off, purely held by her amazing reactionless drive… And then, suddenly, fell down and wrecked itself.

* * *

Berger had been in the spaceport, ready to reach the _Sigur Valens_ if his fears turned out to be unfounded. As it was the fears had been proven right, and now the Aerial Knights were surrounding him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE _SIGUR VALENS_?" came Bogue's demand.

"Repair it as best as I could and study her systems." Berger replied.

When Bogue stopped shouting abuse at the weapon dealer and trying to kill him, Keith asked what had happened.

"To quote the late Misa Ichijou, that's what happens when you buy used." came Berger's explanation. "You see, the _Sigur Valens_ has been buried there for at least twenty thousand years, likely more. Not held in a preservation cache like the ones filled with Glaugs that are found from time to time, just buried, and she didn't have the automated repair systems of the Zentraedi factory satellites and mobile fortress. Frankly I'm surprised she actually went so high before breaking down…"

Author note: Surprisingly enough I came to respect Prince Ali. Not enough to call him with his name outside the story (and I _will_ find a way to call him Prince Ali in-story), but more than any Windermerean soldier or politician except for Qasim.


	4. Economics

An alternate on what could have happened at the crowning, only more humiliating for Roid (and with a lesser death toll).

 _ **Take 4: Economics**_

"To ensure our victory, we must crush the UN government!" Roid thundered to the galaxy after showing them the footage of the fold bomb deployment. "We will keep expanding the Starwind Sector, advance toward the core of the galaxy, and defeat the UN government. As the rightful heirs of the Protoculture, we shall accomplish what they failed to do five hundred thousand years ago and establish the Great Galactic Civilization! This is a war to f-" Nobody would know what that war was to, as Roid was interrupted by a dirtty diaper to the face.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE WAR! WHERE'S MY CHILD'S FOOD?!"

"MY SISTER DIED OF GREEN PLAGUE FOR YOUR WAR!"

"PEACE NOW!"

"PEACE NOW!"

"PEACE NOW!"

After a few moments of stunned silence, Roid ordered the guards to arrest the rioters, and that was when someone in the crowd shot him. It wasn't enough to wound him through his armored clothes, but he understood it was better run. And it had happened before the eyes of the whole galaxy… What was happening?!

* * *

"And you have to ask?!" Berger shouted as Roid called him to ask why there were riots and even open rebellions. "It's because YOU convinced king Gramia to fight this stupid war!"

" _But-"_ Roid tried to interject, but Berger cut him off. "Windermere has an agrarian economy! That and the fold quartz exports! You always had it, before and after first contact, and before and after independence! Temple guardians like you and elders had the kings prevent the creation of a decent infrastructure and an industrial economy! And the result?! You were an economic drain for the UN government and only got the dregs as garrison, dregs that did stupid things and got into fights with the civilians! When fold quartz exports fell after the Macross Galaxy Rebellion you got hit by the worst planetary depression since Space War I, and that one had a CLASS 1 APOCALYPSE!

"And then, after you rebelled and the Unified Forces wrecked your military and the transportation system before withdrawing, we stepped in to rebuild, with you paying with fold crystals because you had nothing else of value to export… And instead of following our advice, that would have created a working economy and netted us long-term profits, you got Gramia to make only the minimal repairs to the transportation before building up for this war, leaving half the population starving and without medicines while we milked you for all you were worth because we couldn't get the better option! AND YOU STILL HAVE TO ASK WHY THERE'S A _REVOLUTION_ ON YOUR PLANET! In fact, how many of your six aces among the Aerial Knights are still fighting for you?"

Roid winced, unable to tell him the answer was none: Qasim and, surprisingly enough, Bogue, had joined the rebels, and did it by shooting down the others from behind and making sure they died.

" _We can still win!"_ Roid declared in a desperate attempt to convince himself of it. Not that Berger would let him do it, he was fed up with his stupidity.

"Please! The only reason you got so far was that the General Assembly was keeping the Spacy from sending here a fortress group with reinforced drives, and that happened because you aren't that much of a threat _and_ the ones buying your fold quartz from us is the New United Nations Government! They let you go this far, and now that the revolution is keeping your cargo ships grounded… Well, I heard the 7 4th army group has been attached to the 42nd fortress group under the command of Komirya Jenius, and her command just placed a large order for missiles and 30mm gun ammo…"

* * *

"We must go there and save the planet before cannibalism sets in!" Freyja cried to captain Johnson.

"Is it really that bad?" the puzzled Hayate asked Mirage, who could only shrug.

"Don't worry, we're about to go in soon." Johnson replied. "It just came in, Komirya Jenius-"

"That's overkill!" Mirage shouted.

"Indeed. I was saying, Komirya Jenius has been given the go order to take back the Brisingr Cluster, and she had us hired to provide Var healing, plus defense if the Spacy's jammers don't work as advertised. They'll be here by tomorrow with the supplies we need and spare parts to repair the Island, and we're going in as soon as the _Elysion_ isn't needed by the refugees anymore.

Author note: Windermere's economic stupidity is canon: not only we have from the series that they get every single advanced equipment from Epsilon Foundation (including the _Sigur Valens_ : it was them who restored it, not the Windbags), but, as seen in the tie-in manga _White Knight of the Black Wing_ , when they were still part of the NUN they had refused to install any new industry except for fold quartz mining, an industry that is implied to have been crippled by extremely restrictive regulations after the role they played in the events of _Macross Frontier_ (incidentally, the Windermere 'independence war' happened the year after that). And considering the very actual example of what's happening in Venezuela _without_ a war to makes things worse, I had to think crazier than usual to justify how Windermere paid for their weapons. And it still feels like an ass pull.

Oh, and I had Bogue join the rebellion instead than the twins (who are from a merchant family) because when I rewatched the episode to write this I saw that Bogue was appalled when Roid announced the war would continue (at least in the early parts of the speech) while the twins looked happy. I don't think anyone needs to be explained why Qasim went with the rebels too.


	5. Droning

For this one, Roid isn't the one who did something stupid, aside for not making sure someone else wouldn't do it. But then again, I suppose he just couldn't see anyone not worrying about this one…

 _ **Take 05: Droning**_

"All NUNS ships powering down weapons."

"Good. Lower the barrier." king Gramia ordered.

Behind him, Roid smiled. The entire garrison of Al Shahal, the strongest asset of the NUN government in the Cluster thanks to the Zentraedi ship, was now under their control. Just a few days to make sure everyone had Var, and then the entire population would be theirs. And they were there on the _Sigur Valens_ , in spite of Berger's fears.

"So, we're alive." the weapon merchant said as he came to their side, his pipe sending out a strange-smelling smoke. "Maybe we'll be able to go forward with the repairs…"

"Of course we're alive. This was a ship of the Protoculture!"

"And it was left buried and without maintenance for millennia. I'm surprised it works at all…"

"Don't worry, and let's celebrate: we've won!" Gramia said them. "Look, Heintz has already arranged us an honor guard!"

"It's not my doing." the Wind Singer. "The Spacy had already launched those fighters, and they must be recognizing us as their new lords-"

Heintz couldn't continue, surprised at the horrified looks coming from his father, Roid, and, a moment later, Berger, the weapon merchant having been a little slower on the uptake than the veteran of five campaigns alongside the New United Nations Spacy and the former child soldier that had fought against them.

"Good thing I decided to smoke painkillers…" Berger commented.

* * *

A few hours later, on Ragna, the Delta Platoon had just been given their mission orders from Arad, who, between fits of hysteric laughter, had also explained why they would have no opposition.

"Let's get me this straight." Hayate started. "You're telling me that the Windermere showed up at Al Shahal with some advanced Protoculture warship and brainwashed the orbital fleet with the Song of the Wind but were wiped out in turn… How is it even possible?"

"Ghosts don't get Var!" Arad shouted.

It took the other pilots a few moments to realize what had happened: the carriers had launched their QF-4000 Ghost AI-controlled fighters, the largest part of their carrier groups since ever, before falling to Var, and the Windermere, somehow, had been caught by surprise and wiped out. Then Mirage joined the captain in hysteric laughter, while Chuck started beating his head on the room's wall and Hayate's hand met his face. How did it even happen?!

Author note: Yes, Ghosts have been there the whole time in at least three models, and they were just that numerous. The ARMD spent most of Space War I with a complement of 78 SF-3 Lancer II and _270_ QF-3000E Ghosts (changed to 262 VF-1s and 66 Ghosts in time for the last battle), and the SDF-1 herself carried 120 Ghosts and 262 VF-1s… Of which _150_ came from the _Prometheus_ (she was stuffed with 300 VF-1s in time for the final battle). Guess someone should have made sure Heintz knew…


	6. How Did Protoculture End, Exactly? 2

Companion piece to the very first take. Just to remind you what kind of setting this is.

 _ **Take 6: How Did Protoculture End, Exactly? Part 2**_

Roid was estatic. The _Sigur Valens_ was about to fully activate itself, thanks to the Protoculture structures emerging from Fold Portals there on Ragna, and nobody would be able to stop them.

Then alarms blared and the ship started moving _away_ from the ruins, as all screens were covered by messages in the Protoculture's language. Messages that froze his blood, just in time for a giant THING to emerge from the Portal.

"BEAUTY OF SURPRISE!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Hayate cried as he observed the abomination beating up and dismantling the _Sigur Valens_ while shouting the beauty of increasingly random things.

"By my aunt's description, I think that's Gavil and his accessory Gravil." Mirage explained as she landed. "Together they're called Gavigula, I th-"

That was when she noticed Sivil.

"Basara is mine."

"Yes, yes, aunt Mylene told me!"

Sivil looked at her for a few moments before asking: "Do you have the instrumentals of _Holy Lonely Night_?"

"Of course!"

And thus Mirage placated the Protodeviln by providing her the music for the song, silently thanking her grandfather for the strange advice of always carrying instrumental recordings of the Fire Bombers (because, as her mother and aunts were fond of saying, "Maximilian Jenius may be crazy but, outside of parenting, usually knows what he's doing").

Then Gavigula started dancing at Sivil's singing, still beating up the ship…

Author note: Yes. The Protodeviln are still out there, and now they _owe_ the NUNS. Well, they actually owe Basara and the Macross 7 fleet, but the latter are NUNS…


	7. Goddammit, Kaifun!

Had it been the NUN government, would this count as a war crime?

 _ **Take 07: Goddammit, Kaifun!**_

"Your people are starving out there! Starving and getting sick! And for what?! To pay for a fleet that would only slow down a Zentraedi branch fleet, let alone the NUNS if they were actually serious!"

Roid had no idea what hole Lynn Kaifun had crawled out from, but the human had gone to the king and started preaching for formal peace with the New United Nations and an untraditional infrastructure.

"Wait a minute! How would they even come here when they don't know the route through the expanded fault?!" Roid countered.

"Once in a while a Zentraedi fleet show up with some weird equipment, and anyway they could just defold out of the fault and come here the slow way, assuming they don't defold in orbit by chance. As for the NUNS, three words: reinforced fold drives. They have upgraded all the fortress groups and half the Galaxy Patrol and colony fleets, and a couple thousands upgraded ships will just go through and defold in orbit as soon as you alienate your supporters in the General Assembly and they have settled the current emergency.  
"No, the only way is to cut back the military spending, make a formal peace and establish a decent infrastructure to become self-sufficient. This way you'll also make your detractors lose face for describing you as little more than uplifted barbarians."

"That is contrary to our culture!"

Kaifun just smiled the same way a cat smiles before pouncing on a sleeping mouse. Roid didn't like that smile at all. And as the human showed him the difference in persuading skills between a missed priest and an experienced politician that learned the ropes on Earth before the Space War, the poor chanchellor wondered who had brought him there.

* * *

In the meantime, Berger and his assistants were enjoying the show from his ship thanks to the camera Kaifun was wearing.

"Boss, how did you convince him?" one of the assistants asked.

"He wasn't with the fake Fire Bombers by choice, he just had signed the contract without looking and didn't have the money to pay for the penalties. So when I did just that he was willing to do anything… And as it happens, I asked him to do something he would have done anyway. So, I give him ten minutes before Gramia stops with the nonsense and asks us to set up a proper infrastructure!"

"A thousand on twenty!"

"Two thousands on five!"

Author note: Yep. Lynn Kaifun, the hardcore pacifist turned demagogue from the original series. Spent a few years as the manager of a cover band that pretended they were the original Fire Bombers and Basara's group stole their shtick…


	8. Bullseye

This is really something that should have happened in the series. I actually called out bullshit when it didn't…

 _ **Take 08: Bullseye**_

The strange black fighters that had appeared on Randor at the same time as the Var outbreak had revealed a Windermerean insignia, much to Hayate's surprise, and were now clustering together. Suddenly they put themselves at attention as some hologram started appearing above them-and then they exploded, with Hayate noticing his hand pulling back from the trigger.

"What did just happen?" he wondered out loud.

" _Reality ensued."_ Messer replied. _"That, and you proved your training wasn't a complete waste. By the way, in how many did we hit them?"_

Hayate looked around at the multiple Destroids, VFs and conventionals of the local militia and the NUN military garrison, and decided Messer could count them by himself.

A month later the Windermereans, who had suffered a terrifying morale blow when their best pilots had been wiped out, plead for peace after their pilots had failed in multiple battles in spite of the Song of the Wind. Hayate, Messer and many others were still wondering why those six Aerial Knights had presented such perfect targets in the middle of a battle, targets so perfect that even the Var infectees couldn't help but shoot at them.

Author note: I repeat, the fact the Aerial Knights had not been wiped out by too much dakka in episode 4 was bullshit.


	9. Bullseye Part 2: Bogue Cannot Shut Up

In my modest opinion, that moment in episode 4 and Bogue's temper combine in the largest barrel full of fish in the world, complete with loaded Bofors autocannon ready to shoot. And now, I'll pull the trigger.

 _ **Take 09: Bullseye Part 2: Bogue Cannot Shut Up**_

A legacy of the difficult period of the Unification Wars and the aftermath of the Zentraedi Holocaust, the NUN Gendarmerie and Military Police was both the military police for the Unified Forces and the local militias and the largest police force of the known universe, dealing, among other things, with the worst crimes such as piracy. That was why Gendarmerie captain Antonio Falcone was to interrogate with the captured Bogue Con-Vaart: by attacking ships in space without identifying themselves first he and the other Knights had committed an act of piracy, and they could legally get away with ignoring the treaties about war prisoners that would have otherwise kept him from demanding anything beyond name and serial number.

Still, he had to walk a fine line: as much as he had been caught in the act, attacking Randor's garrison fleet _before_ showing the Windermerean insignia and being shot down when they stupidly stood attention in the middle of a battle (and nobody knew just _how_ Bogue had managed to escape the hail of anti-air fire), the Kingdom of Wind _still_ had supporters in the General Assembly that would use any irregularity to try and stop the retaliation, just as seven years before they had used the fold bomb and the NUN retaliation to force an armistice and the retreat from Windermere on the verge of victory. Meaning no truth serum nor 'enhanced' interrogation.

"YOU **[TERM NOT ON THE TRANSLATOR]** NUNS WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Bogue shouted as he was brought in the office in restraints, prompting Falcone to slap his forehead.

"Yeah, and we can't even shoot down you Windbags!" one of the soldiers bringing Bogue replied.

As he listened to Bogue's rant, Falcone had an idea. It was crazy and unlikely to work if they had been smart about it, but considering this idiot had stood at attention in the middle of a battle…

* * *

A few days later Roid was in front of thousands of assembled Windermereans, giving a speech for the funeral of the Aerial Knights. It had been a devastating morale blow, but they could, they _had_ to, recover.

"We have lost six heroes to our glorious cause, but does this foreshadows our defeat?" he asked the people. "No. It is a new beginning. Comp-"

Then the speech was interrupted by a chilling sound: the orbital attack sirens installed by the NUNS when they arrived, chosen specifically for its creepiness during the period called Cold War.

"How did-" Roid blurted out, wondering how they had managed to get through the fault. No matter, they had to fight. "Everybody, prepare fo-"

Then, as the NUNS drones started flying above them, the ground over the _Sigur Valens_ was hit by orbital beam weapons fired in such pattern to dig a tunnel to the Protoculture ship, followed by a single missile. With a reaction warhead.

"No…"

" _Attention, this is the NUNS_ Kurofune _of the Randor Colonial Defense Squadron, New United Nations Spacy."_ the drones started broadcasting. _"Your orbital fleet is being destroyed as we speak, and you've lost the means to equalize the fight with the Song of the Wind. Windermerean rebel government, surrender now before you suffer too much losses. People of Windermere, for your own good_ force _them if they refuse to surrender."_

As Gramia did indeed surrender to spare his forces from a hopeless battle and the people from possible collateral damage, Roid was stunned with surprise and could only wonder _how_.

* * *

Roid and Gramia were now in a cell on Randor, next to Bogue's. And, much to Roid's horror, Falcone was visiting with Ernest Johnson of Chaos and had just told them how they had passed through the fold fault and knew exactly where to strike to neutralize the Song of the Wind.

"Let me get this straight: you just said that Bogue gave you the necessary information due being goaded into it during a rant?!" Roid asked.

"Yes." the newly promoted major replied with a satisfied grin.

"So it's all Bogue's fault!" Gramia exclaimed.

"No, Gramia, it's your own damn fault." Johnson said. "I remember distinctly teaching you about operational security. Or, given how you have apparently forgotten, you tell your troops exactly what they need to know to do their job and nothing more, lest something goes wrong and the enemy extracts the information. And what did you do? You told your main Aerial Knights how to get through the fault when you could have simply used a navigation program and what your secret weapon was, and where it was."

"But-"

"Your fault!"

"Called it." Roid declared.

Author note: It's a bit of a stretch, but Bogue's temper could have made this happen-after all, they told the Aerial Knights way too much compared on what they needed to know. And yes, the ship was named on purpose.


	10. Listen to Our Song!

This chapter will have two guest singers. Just to show what kind of insanity the Windbags could (and should) have had to deal with…

 _ **Take 10: Listen to Our Song!**_

They had done it. Somehow they had broken through Ragna's orbital fleet without the Song of the Wind, and now, connected to the ruins, the _Sigur Valens_ was diffusing the Song of the Wind through the whole Cluster. Wisely, Roid didn't say that nothing could stop them now, even if he was thinking it.

" _Hey! Listen to our song!"_

"What was that?!" Roid shouted.

Almost in response a screen showed a VF-29 with two people on its wings. People he quickly identified as Basara Nekki and Sheryl Nome.

"What the hell?"

As one the two singers started, well, singing, the chosen song being _Totsugeki Love Heart_ -and Sheryl was in one of her typical stripperrific outfits.

"Well played, Sheryl, but we were ready for this." he said. And they were: knowing Makina's sex-appeal and that Heintz was, for Windermerean standards, a hormonal teenager, they had taken care of making sure he could resist such distractions.

Then the Wind Singer unwittingly switched from the Song of the Wind to the incredibly catchy _Totsugeki Love Heart_ , instantly ruining their plan and starting to awaken Var-afflicted people all around the Brisingr Cluster.

"Wind from a shit pile…" he whispered.

* * *

As he watched the Var-brainwashed people recovering and getting back in the fight while the Windermerean pilots felt tired, Hayate asked what had just happened.

" _Nekki Basara is insane but gets results, or so my grandparents and aunt Mylene say, and this is what happens when he enters the frame."_ Mirage replied on the radio. _"But I didn't know the Galactic Fairy was just as crazy…"_

" _She's not crazy, it works!"_ the long-suffering (and enjoying) Alto Saotome protested.

Author note: Because that's exactly what would happen if those two were around. Too bad Ranka isn't crazy enough to fly on a plane outside it…


	11. Blue Ribbon

Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: the Sanculotte version of the _Ça Ir_ _a_. You'll see why.

 _ **Take 11: Blue Ribbon**_

That was a glorious day for Roid. The diversive on Randor was going well, Vordor was falling, and now his main Aerial Knights were projecting the hologram that allowed him to broadcast the war declaration. He took a breath to continue his speech-and then he felt pain and fainted.

* * *

On Randor everyone was caught by surprise by Roid being knocked out as soon as he declared war (or denounced the armistice, as one could point out), just as the identity of the attacker: someone wearing the clothes of a random palace servant, a blue ribbon as armband and a ski mask and wielding an AK-2020 assault rifle.

" _We, Windermere's Revolutionary Armed Forces, acknowledge the tyrants' breaking of the armistice, and have just captured him, his heir Heintz and this excuse for a chanchellor."_ the revolutionary announced. _"To the New United Nations: we're waiting and bring our world back into you, come soon! Free Windermere!"_

With that the transmission was cut, just in time for someone in the assembled NUN and Chaos forces to open fire and start a collective barrage that took out the Aerial Knights.

"I thought all the pro-NUN people had left the planet!" Freyja exclaimed. Then she noticed Mikumo was singing-and her translator mentioned hanging people from lampposts, and was too distracted by her morbid humor to care.

Author note: Here they are, the Windermereans who sided with the New United Nations and for whatever reason didn't leave. I suppose one could have used _Do You Hear the People Sing?_ from the _Les Miserables_ musical… Except this is _Macross_ and that musical is from 2012. Now the question is: do they have lampposts on Windermere or Berger will have to provide those too?


	12. Keith Is No Jenius

The initial plan was just Max, Miria and Mylene. Then it was them and Emilia… And somehow, as I was about to start writing, I went for this. And next time, the Grand Finale for this first part of the project.

 **Take 12: Keith Is No Jenius**

Chaos and the NUNS had just been forced to abandon the Brisingr Cluster when they had received a large unexpected visit: the 74th Army Group with the 42nd Fortress Group attached. That, while they helped repairing their Island class, had their commander make Mirage a proposal.

"That's just plain mean." Mirage told her aunt.

"True. But it's also going to be fun, it will end the war, help the idiots with their marriage problems, and with everyone around you won't need to overthink things." Komirya Jenius replied. "So, you in?"

"Of course! Hey, Hayate, prepare as much pop corn as you can, and remind everyone that the videodrama about the Protodeviln war actually toned things down on what really happened."

* * *

A few days had passed, and Roid was making his speech. He had just announced how the NUNS had dropped the fold bomb when he was interrupted by a voice shouting: _"Bullshit!"_

Instinctively he turned to the giant screen and saw a man apparently in his early thirties (not that it said much about the true age, not with the Zentraedi-based anti-aging treatment humans got), wearing glasses and with blue hair.

" _Come on, you're saying that Reinhardt, on the verge of victory, dropped a fold bomb on his own head?! Even Kamjin's more aggressive subordinates knew better! And considering I fought them, I know what I'm talking about."_ the man said. _"But where are my manners? I'm Maximilian Jenius, fleet captain and commander of the 37th Long-Distance Colonization Fleet, also known as the Macross 7. And considering all the dubious propaganda you've spewed in the last few months, I've decided you're getting a lesson on live galaxy-wide broadcast: I'm coming there to end this farce. With all my family."_

* * *

In a pub on the Macross 11 fleet, Lynn Kaifun spit his drink.

"I hope they won't destroy the planet…" he whispered. But he made no move to get away from the pub's television. It was just as a train wreck, horrible to see but too fascinating to _not_ see.

* * *

On the _Macross Atomic Annie_ , flagship of the 13th Fortress Group, sky admiral Kabirov reacted to the announcement with an order.

"Distribute an extra ration of pop corn! This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

Somewhere in the galaxy, Basara Nekki started complaining he was missing on the fun.

* * *

"But-"

"We. Are. Leaving. Before those guys arrive." Berger said his subordinate. "And yes, they're going to arrive. Probably don't even need reinforced fold drives..."

* * *

" _ETA is 10 minutes, and my fleet had the good but expensive equipment, not those Nightmare fillers. Be ready."_ Maximilian "The Awesome" Jenius concluded before cutting the transmission.

Surprised at what had just happened, and how his magnificent propaganda coup had been ruined, Roid took a few moments before ordering the general alert and preparing everyone to meet the enemy in orbit. Because, after all, he knew better than not preparing himself for someone with the Jenius' success record.

* * *

Almost ten minutes had passed since Jenius had given his announcement, and Roid was starting to hope that the fold fault had stopped him when his subordinates announced that _something_ was punching a normal fold path in the fault.

"What."

Then everyone started hearing a singing duel between a woman singing "Power to the Dream" of the Fire Bombers and one singing "Heart & Soul" of Emilia Jenius. Coming to think, Emilia Jenius was the fifth daughter, and Mylene of the Fire Bombers was the seventh…

"Bad wind…" he said.

And then the entire Macross 7 fleet defolded. The entire fleet, not just the civilian component. With their vanguard, standing around or on the hull of the _Guantanamo_ -class carrier NUNS _Bogue_ (that Roid was pretty sure had brought with them from the 42nd Fortress Group just to piss _their_ Bogue off. Successfully, judging from the cussing), composed mostly of variable fighters of the two Supernova models or more recent (IFF indicated even a SV-262, of all things), but also included a rather large shuttle, two destroids (destroids!) Warhammer, a SF-15 Rattlesnake non-variable aerospace fighter, and a Quaedlunn. That was wielding a guitar and was engaged in the song duel with the SV-262.

" _You should jump him with a knife! Look at what it did for your grandfather and me!"_

" _Yes, but he's pants with knives!"_

And, judging from what the non-singing part of the vanguard was broadcasting, they didn't care in the slightest that they were in a war zone.

Roid realized immediately why: because they were relying on the _Battle 7_ to tell them they were in-by firing their already trained main gun at the _Sigur Valens_.

"Maximum power to the shields!"

The shields held. Barely, but held. And then, as the singers went in a duet (an old pre-Space War song called "Princes of the Universe"), the enemy charged.

* * *

Keith was amazed at the enemy. He had heard of the Jenius family, everyone had, but from their member in Chaos he had thought it was exaggerated. And yet now they were _swatting_ the Windermerean vanguard while outnumbered. Even the one from Chaos was flying much better now, and the two destroids (that he could now see were one red decorated with a painted mecha head smashed and dark blue with white and red stripes and bunny ears), now attached on the top and bottom of the large shuttle (that was showing itself much more manouverable than something that size had any right to) were using their heavier weapons with near-impossible accuracy.

He had to do something, and decided to engage the lead craft, a VF-22 with blue paintjob and red stripes on the legs-Maximilian Jenius himself. After all, no matter how good the old pilot was, his Windermerean physiology allowed him to take much sharper manouvers. He could do it.

* * *

Bogue had spotted her. The Delta Platoon Jenius. It was time to take down the bitch who defended the traitor. Flying through her fire he came close and turned into battloid, ready to take her down with the sword… And then his SV died, with him seeing that the enemy's Siegfried's bayonet had come up and hit his mecha from the crotch up to the reactor.

"I-I think I peed a little." he whispered when he recovered from the shock.

* * *

Qasim wanted to help the twins. They were engaged with the first generation _Jenius_ twins, Muse and Therese, with VF-24s, and were losing to their superior coordination and experience-not to mention the superior fighter. But he couldn't help. Not with Miranda Jenius (VF-29) and Moaramia (VF-27) double-teaming him, with the former trying to bash him with the cockpit of a downed Draken.

"What did I even do you?!" he screamed in frustration.

" _You and the other Windbags tried to kill my daughter."_ was Miranda's reply.

Qasim was stunned for a moment. Enough that the next cockpit swing got his wings and Moaramia's fire finished his fighter. He ejected just in time to avoid being captured when Miranda took his downed fighter's cockpit to replace the destroyed one.

"It was a war! _She_ tried to kill _me_ too!" he finally replied.

* * *

Keith was in trouble. Yes, he had a better tolerance for high-G manouvers, and he had equal reflexes. But his enemy was somehow able to anticipate all his moves, and shoot exactly where he would move. The only reason he was still alive was that his opponent was hindered by his VF-22 super parts, chosen for ship attack, and even then he had lost his drones and his pinpoint barriers were almost depleted.

Still, now he was close. Enough for the sword, that he produced-and saw grabbed by a _red_ Sturmvogel. Mirya. Whose Sturmvogel was holding a piece of Hermann's fighter in the other hand.

"Oh, bad wind."

* * *

"Look at our children and nephews! They're having fun!" Komirya shouted from her rabbit-eared destroid.

" _Where did I marry into?"_ her husband asked for the umpteenth time.

" _The most awesome family in the universe, Seifriet!"_ the 'shuttle' pilot, Miracle Jenius, replied. _"By the way, guys, prepare to jump. Ready? Now!"_

At the call the two destroids jumped and landed on a Windermerean carrier close to the _Sigur Valens_ while the 'shuttle' revealed its true form: a VB-6 König Monster. Right on the side the _Valens_ ' depleted barriers weren't protecting due the necessity to keep back the fire from _Battle 7_.

" _Miracolator ready to show some divine wrath!"_

A salvo later, six Windermerean ships had been destroyed by reaction missiles, and the _Sigur Valens_ had suffered some damage. Enough that the song of the two sisters overwhelmed its systems and short-circuited its everything. While under fire from a super dimensional fortress.

" _Come on, it was getting fun!"_ Seifriet complained.

* * *

On the _Macross Elysion_ the Delta Platoon and Walkure were looking at what they had seen with stunned silence and hanging jaws.

"Well, they got more entertaining." Johnson commented. Then, as everyone turned at him, he added: "Already seen a few Jenius in action, they've always been like this. Insane, but they bring home results."

Author note: And as I wrote this, the impossible happened: I pitied the Windbags. And yes, Bogue is a legitimate carrier name: during WWII the United States built an _entire class_ of escort carriers under the name _Bogue_ -class, the lead ship named after Bogue Sound in North Carolina).


	13. Special: The Jenius

This is a list of the members of the Jenius Family that took part to the expedition in "Keith Is No Jenius" complete of their callsigns and reasons, as lord Martiya sees them. They are in fact every single member of the family who is old enough to pilot a Valkyrie, a destroid, or, in one case, a non-variable fighter. Enjoy.

by lord Martiya

* * *

Founders

Maximilian "The Awesome" (preferred callsign: "Dewey". Not that anyone will ever use it): veteran of a hundred and more battles, is the current fleet captain of the 37th Long-Distance Emigration Fleet. Joined the expedition because he knows a battle would give him the chance to solve his marriage problems. Pilots a (full powered) VF-22.

Mirya "Red Mist" Fallyna-Jenius: veteran of a hundred and more battles, has recently decided to recandidate herself as the mayor of Island 7 (expected to win in a landslide). Joined the expedition because she knows a battle would give her the chance to solve his marriage problems. Pilots a (full powered) VF-22.

* * *

First generation

Mirya "Komirya" (preferred callsign: "Bunny"): sky marshall of the New United Nations Army in charge of the 74th Army Group, has a penchant for getting involved in the horrible conflicts. Plans to get into politics and become the prime minister one day. Has a rocky relationship with her parents (that she refers to as "the idiots"). Joined the expedition out of frustration at not getting the go order to smash Windermere. Pilots a destroid Warhammer, and, when it comes to battloids, is the best pilot of the entire family.

Moaramia Jifon-Jenius: the self-proclaimed "Zentraedi Falling Star", was adopted by the Jenius after trying to kill them. NUNS special forces pilot, flies a VF-27 procured during Operation Black Hole. Joined the expedition to help her adopted parents get back together.

Miracle "Apocalypse": commander in the New United Nations Spacy, piloting the VB-6 König Monster of the carrier NUNS _Bogue_ in the 42nd Fortress Group. A fearsome prankster. Joined the expedition to get a chance at smashing Windermere.

Muse "Inspirational": the calm one of the twins, is a major in the NUN Gendarmerie & Military Police, recently assigned to the SDF-1. Pilots a VF-24. Joined to try and protect the Windermereans from Therese (completely missing the _real_ threat to the planet).

Maria Therese "Empress": the dangerous one of the twins, said to be involved with Vindirance. A brigadier general in the GMP attached to the 74th Army Group. Joined out of disgust at the politically-motivated inaction against Windermere. Pilots a VF-24.

Emilia "Queenie": a rockstar going around the universe in a heavily customized Queadlunn. Joined because the Windermerean brainwashers had to be stopped.

Miranda "Spearer": retired military pilot, currently has a flight school. Was the one who had the idea of the expedition out of rage at the Windermereans trying to kill her daughter Mirage. Pilots a modified VF-29.

Mylene "Bomber": reserve Spacy lieutenant due her membership in the Fire Bombers, usually is a solo rockstar. Recently switched to a heavily customized SV-262. Joined because the Windermereans had to be stopped.

* * *

Second generation (pilot-capable)

Dana: Komirya's first daughter, first became an ace at 16 (barely out of flight school) during the Sol Cloud General War. In a simulated duel achieved a mutual kill with her grandfather. Joined in because she has been awakened by her father's nightmares about brainwashers far too many times as a child. Flies a VF-24.

Seifriet jr. "Maxie": Komirya's second child, looks identical to his grandfather-and has been mistaken for his son from a mistress, much to everyone but Max' amusement. Joined in because he has been awakened by his father's nightmares about brainwashers far too many times as a child. Flies a VF-24.

Maya "Thinker": Komirya's third child, serves as a test pilot. Often brags she can fly anything… And considering she flew the Jenius Expedition in a goddamn' VF-2 _ **1**_ , people are inclined to believe her. Joined in out of boredom.

Rico "Laugher": Moaramia's son, is often believed a closeted sadist. Joined in because even he has limits. Flies a VF-24.

Khyron "Kamjin": Therese's son and Azonia's twin, and heir of his mother's temper. Serves in the MarsForce. Joined in to have a good fight. Flies a VF-19.

Azonia "Laplamis": Therese's daughter and Khyron's twin, has to keep her brother out of trouble. Joined in for the usual reason. Flies a VF-19.

Mirage "Lanza": Miranda's firstborn daughter, and an overly serious person. Received a medical discharge from the Spacy after psychological trauma received during Operation Black Hole, and joined Chaos on her mother and eldest aunt's suggestion. Overthinks her piloting due the same trauma as above. Joined in because she was already fighting the war first. Pilots a VF-31.

* * *

The beleaguered husbands

Seifriet "Elmer": Komirya's husband, and a fellow veteran of the Glorie War-of those who fought on both sides. Is a reserve captain, and usually takes care of the children and the house. Joined in out of sheer hate against any and all brainwashers. Pilots a destroid Warhammer, and the only reason he's not the best pilot of the entire family is that he's rusty.

Sontiir "Baron": Moaramia's husband, a Tirolian veteran of the Glorie War (deserted on Nar'shal). Joined in out of sheer disgust at the same warcrime that made him desert. Pilots a SF-15 Rattlesnake non-variable aerospace fighter-and with his old Tirolian Dezalg fighter managed to hold his own against Max Jenius himself in a VF-9.

Tamiya "Throuser One": Miracle's wife, piloting a VF-24. Is the only one who married one of Max and Mirya's daughters to actually wear the pants in the house. Joined in to make sure her sister-in-law Miranda wouldn't drop a full-powered fold bomb on the planet (and was pleasantly surprised when she discovered she hadn't even tried to get Therese to smuggle one).

Juan "Zorro": Muse's husband, a former biker turned VF pilot. Pilots a VF-24. Joined out of solidariety to poor Simjin.

Simjin "Backie": Therese's husband, is a full-blooded Zentraedi piloting a Variable Glaug formerly serving in the Special Forces. He's said to actually be the infamous Kamjin, or a clone made specifically to marry her-and this and the fact he's completely browbeaten to his wife says volumes about her temper. Joined because his wife told him.

Donald "Duck": Miranda's husband, and, in his sisters-in-law's opinion, the one thing protecting the universe from her when their children are threatened. Also a doctor (that's actually his current job). Pilots a VF-29. Joined to make sure his wife wouldn't destroy the planet (and actually talked her down from trying and procuring a fold bomb).

Gamlin "Listener": a veteran of the Varauta Conflict, pilots a special forces VF-22. Joined in because he couldn't let his wife get in this scrap without flying interference.

Marcus "Wolfie": Maya's husband, who he met during the Sol Cloud General War. Joined in because he tends to follow his wife like a puppy. Flies a VF-24.


	14. Grand Finale

For this last chapter I have a collection of shorts on what should have happened during the last three episodes, had logic not been kept away by author fiat. No "what if", just stone hard "reality ensues". Here it is, the Grand Finale! Enjoy the show

by lord Martiya

 _ **Grand Finale, part 1: Mikumo Is Prepared**_

Roid had just brought Mikumo in the Holy of Holies (as he couldn't help himself calling it) of the _Sigur Valens_ : the place where the Song of the Wind was generated and soon the Song of the Stars would, allowing him to create the hive mind.

"Are you ready, Star Singer?" he asked her.

"Yes." she replied, looking at him in the eyes.

Then she bit hard on her teeth.

* * *

The battle outside the _Sigur Valens_ stopped for a moment when the ship was shook and breached by an internal reaction explosion.

"KumoKumo!" Makina shouted, realizing what that was. "Why did you make the reaction suicide capsule in your tooth explode?!"

Author note: Yep. The mother of all suicide capsules. Because someone who forgoes modern restraint technology for shibari is unlikely to search for one of those-and Mikumo is crazy enough to go for a small reaction warhead instead of cyanide.

 _ **Grand Finale, part 2: Mikumo Resists**_

Roid had just brought Mikumo in the Holy of Holies (as he couldn't help himself calling it) of the _Sigur Valens_ : the place where the Song of the Wind was generated and soon the Song of the Stars would, allowing him to create the hive mind.

"Are you ready, Star Singer?" he asked her.

Mikumo did not answer. Instead, she kicked him in the balls, and then, when he went down, stomped on his Rune. Then she smiled, and took a deep breath.

* * *

"After which I tested his theory that I could get better results than even the Wind Singer, and you know the rest." Mikumo said to her companions.

Kaname looked at the pitiful remains of Windermere's fighter corps, shot down by Mikumo with the _Sigur Valens_ before having the ship wreck itself, and commented: "Never change."

Author note: Because bringing in your most decisive place someone who could use it against you without proper restraint cannot backfire, right Roid?

 _ **Grand Finale, part 3: THIS Is How You Sing That Song**_

Finally! Roid had succeeded, and the hive mind was forming. And now the Star Singer was singing the Protoculture's ancient song, and-

"No, no, no! That's not how you sing it!"

And a young woman had appeared close to Mikumo's mind. A young woman that had a stunning resemblance to her, only shorter and with black hair.

"Now, follow my lead." she said to Mikumo.

Roid realized immediately it could mean trouble, and tried to renew his hold on her-but as he opened his mouth the newcomer _looked_ at him, and he stopped, partially charmed and partially intimidated by her. Long enough she started singing the human translation, _Ai Oboete Imasu ka?_ , and he could do nothing but listen. Listen, and slowly and unwittingly let the hive mind unravel.

"Why-why did I just do that?!" he said as he realized what had just happened. "And why did I even want to make a hive mind?! And WHO WAS THAT WOMAN?!"

It was Mikumo to answer, with two words: "Lynn Minmay."

And thus he realized _why_ he unraveled the hive mind. He had remembered.

Author note: This author does not believe Lady M is Lynn Minmay (in fact tough soldier Misa Hayase is a far more likely option than spoiled sweet Minmay). I just noticed that Mikumo looks close enough to her I expected to be her clone… And that, according to Berger, the Megaroad-01 Fleet may still be around.

 _ **Grand Finale, part 4:** **Mark 5:9**_

"Now you and I are one with the galaxy." Roid exulted, rejoicing for the ultimate success of his plan (and, but he would not admit it, Protoculture making sure that the system wouldn't drive people mad with information overload. That one had taken some refinement by him, but in the end had worked). "Let our voices resonate."

" _Resonate with this, asshole!"_ was the wrath-filled reply from uncounted voices.

"Who are you?!" he asked, panicking.

" _My name is Legion, for we are many!"_

"Do-don't joke with us! We are the galaxy! Who. Are. You!"

" _Mankind, you stupid Windbag. All of us. And there's billions of our minds against your lone,_ little _one. Have a messy death, bitch."_

Roid's head exploded, and the _Sigur Valens_ and Ragna's stage shattered, overwhelmed by the billions of minds that the foolish chanchellor pulled in the now dissolving hive mind.

Author note: Poor Roid… That was just your stupidity, exposing yourself to one of the most numerous races in the galaxy after making sure they hate you. Nice going.

 _ **Grand Finale, part 5: Retreating?**_

The battle had finally ended. Roid had been stopped, if at a high price. And now Heintz had to deal with it, and bring his remaining troops back home.

"All forces: assess our damages." he ordered. "We shall return to Windermere the moment we are ready!"

Almost in response to that statement, the orbiting New United Nations Spacy and Army of Vordor warships opened fire with everything they had, and, unimpeded by the now downed shields, quickly destroyed the _Sigur Valens_ before wiping out the remaining SV-262 with massed point defense and proximity missile fire.

"But-why?!" Freyja shouted.

" _They've brainwashed people all around the Cluster and started a war to 'liberate' people who wanted to stay in the New United Nations-the soldiers won't forgive that, or let them go and risk they try again."_ Mirage stated on the radio. _"If anything it's a miracle nobody fired a reaction weapon."_

Author note: I fully agree with Mirage: with everything the Windermereans have pulled they're not going to have a chance to redeem themselves, and is a small miracle nobody broke out the reaction warheads.

 _ **Grand Finale, part 6: Consequences**_

Heintz didn't like the situation, at all. He felt he should have been glad of the _Sigur Valens_ ' shields getting back online just in time when the NUNS tried to destroy the _Sigur Valens_ right after Roid's death and holding long enough to fold back to Windermere, but he couldn't. He had to leave behind most of the Aerial Knights and all their support ships, and of the main six only four remained. The NUNS were on the offensive, and had taken back all the planets they had liberated. He couldn't understand why, but there was an open revolt spearheaded by those who somehow had remained loyal to the NUNS after the independence and the troops the NUNS had landed during their raid, and for reasons he couldn't understand many were siding with them-enough the capital was under siege and the royal palace was being shelled with heavy artillery. And now his talk with Berger over the long-range communicators wasn't going as expected.

"Why not?" he asked after the weapon merchant refused to supply them with new Valkyries and munitions.

" _You even have to ask? God, Roid made quite a job on you if you're so deluded…"_ Berger replied. _"Fine, I'll tell you. Epsilon Foundation has been able to supply you guys until now due heavy use of legal loopholes, being based_ outside _the New United Nations giving us some political cover as long as we're not caught in the act, your political supporters keeping the 42nd Fortress Group from patrolling the Brisingr Cluster with thousands of ships, and the intelligence department of the NUN Gendarmerie and Military Police playing their usual games, and considering your economic foolishness we elected to milk you dry as long as possible or until you realized you needed an industrial base, whichever came first-by the way, you guys won me the pool when you refused to install one-while the GMP looked the other way as long as we delivered their supplies to the Windermere Liberation Front."_

"WHAT?!"

" _Where do you think they found so many Hydras? But now the game is over, because it's not possible to supply you anymore. The 42nd got the go order, and considering they're attached to the 74th Army Group and under Komirya Jenius' overall command things are going to get bad soon. Then there's the fact the Windermereans have finally stopped tolerating you keeping them on the brink of starvation to fund this war-"_

"Starvation?"

" _-meaning we'd be seen helping someone suppress their own people. Also there's the fact your political supporters are abandoning you after Roid's stunt, and those who aren't tend to be stupid enough to refuse GMP protection. And finally the board of directors has decided you guys are a danger to everyone. If you don't like it you can come here and protest at the next shareholders' assembly next month-assuming you're still alive, of course."_

"You coward!" Bogue shouted.

" _Go and perform self-mating. Goodbye."_

And with that Berger cut the communication.

"They have a point." Hermann admitted. "Outsiders aren't likely to be forgiving enough to care that we didn't know what Roid was planning, and our economic policies were that bad. All we lack for complete disaster is-"

The space attack sirens started blaring.

"I hope it's not the Zentraedi." he deadpanned.

"How would they get past the fold fault?" one of the twins asked.

"You never know if a Zentraedi Main Fleet can access some unusual gear." Hermann pointed out as he looked outside. "I hear that one had an incredibly powerful fold jammer, wouldn't be strange to discover one has unstoppable fold drives. But considering the folds are already stopping, it's not them."

" _Intruders identified: NUNS forces, 42nd Fortress Group and 74th Army Group."_ came the message from the space defense center. _"Incoming call."_

"Put them through." Heintz ordered.

On the throne room's screen appeared the visage of K0mirya Jenius, sky marshal of the New United Nations Army, looking at them as if they were children needing a spanking.

" _Good, no underling."_ she stated. _"Ships from the 74th Army Group's transport detachment and the 42nd Fortress Group are about to come down for-"_

"We'll stop them." Heintz intejected.

" _Shut up child, an adult is speaking!"_ the sky marshal shouted, with such force and venom that Heintz and, incredibly, Bogue, did indeed shut up. _"As I was saying, ships from the 74th Army Group's transport detachment and the 42nd Fortress Group are about to come down for recovery of our troops, the Windermere Liberation Front with their families, and as many civilians as we can. After which we'll leave and let you deal with the consequences of your stupidity. You may now ask questions."_

"How did you even arrive here?" the twins asked.

" _LAI came up with fold drives that can go straight through fold faults since before your rebellion, obviously a Fortress Group and a mobile Army Group would get priority for this upgrade as soon as it was available."_

And only then Heintz and the others realized they could, no, _should_ have been crushed any moment. But Heintz still had questions.

"You aren't here to invade?"

" _Child, that's exactly what I'd like to do: come down, smash your forces so hard Kamjin and Boddol Zer will rise from the dead just to tell me I went overboard, and eat pop-corn as you and your main underlings are tried for war crimes, crimes against peace, and crimes against sentience. It's even personal, what with how my husband is back having nightmares about brainwashing and you guys nearly murdering my niece with an excuse in violation of the Treaty of Ormond-after all she was back as a legitimate combatant the moment Vordor was freed and Chaos' contract with the Brisingr Cluster's nations was reactivated. But that would mean my troops would have to protect you from the other consequences of your stupidity, and I'm not giving them an order I myself would not obey."_

"What consequences?"

" _Child, the 1st Zentraedi Main Fleet has been sighted near the Cluster, and they've disperded the Tou Redirs. They' re here for you, and I'm not sending my troops and the sailors of the 42nd against them for this. And no bullshit about you doing nothing to them: they know Roid was one of you guys, you could do it again, and Windermere's cluster. They won't care of anything else but making sure it doesn't happen anymore. That, incidentally, is why I gave orders to not blow up the ruins on the various planets until a Tou Redir squadron shows up: I want them to_ see _we're dealing with your means to repeat the trick. So far we've destroyed the ruins on Alfheim, Ragna, and Al-Shahal two minutes ago. Now Randor, I've just been told._

" _Remember, of the almost five million ships of a Zentraedi Main Fleet the 80% is Tou Redirs, they'll find this place in a timeframe going from right now to a couple weeks at most, depending on luck. And then those small pickets, not so good in combat but numerous and with relatively advanced sensors, will find a way through the fold fault and lead the capital ships through. And then… Rain of Death._

" _Now tell me, child: will you step aside and let my people take those we've come for, or will you throw a tantrum and force us to wreck you guys?"_

That was when Bogue couldn't hold his temper back anymore and started screaming insults at the sky marshal-at least until she snapped her fingers and a servant warned them one of the divisions defending the capital from the advancing NUNS forces on the ground had been annihilated by orbital bombardment that had gone right through their portable shield.

" _I would have liked to have your answer, but I've been informed that a Zentraedi mobile fortress and all the capital ships of a Main Fleet have defolded at the edge of the fault and over three million pickets are all around searching for the passage."_ Jenius told them. _"Now shut up, I have to convince the Zentraedi to let me do my job-and I swear, if I have to fight them I'll personally rip your arms and beat you to death with them!"_

With that the sky marshal called the Zentraedi flagship and started trying to negotiate with their commander, also taking care of putting it through for Heintz and the Aerial Knights. And after a few minutes, Bogue did it again.

"Stop talking as if we don't matter!" he shouted.

The two commanders that held Windermere's fate in their hands slowly turned rather annoyed looks at them, with Jenius raising her hand ready to snap her fingers again-and then they paled.

" _YAK DECULTURE!"_ the Zentraedi shouted in terror.

" _General alert! Launch the sound forces, arm the fold bombs, my authority! Code Nekki!"_ Jenius ordered her forces.

"Code Nekki?" Hermann whispered, horror creeping in his voice. He knew that code, back when Windermere was still part of the NUN the Spacy made sure every officer above a certain rank knew what that meant. And as he looked around searching for what Jenius and the Zentraedi had seen, he saw a fold portal forming above the _Sigur Valens_ and a giant tentacle coming out.

Then she saw _her_. Beautiful, if completely alien. Smiling, the same way a Vordorian König Monster pilot would smile before unloading his war machine's gun on an unsuspecting target. And he was feeling weak, too weak…

"Bad wind…" he whispered before losing consciousness.

When he woke up it was at the sound of some unknown song, and he and the other Knights, plus the Elders, were in the royal palace's cells, with the infamous Therese Jenius standing on the other side with the singers.

"They have all recovered." Therese Jenius said, prompting the singers to go away. Then she turned to them: "I have good and bad news for you. Good news are that the Zentraedi have decided they're perfectly fine with the Protodeviln stealing their kill, so no Rain of Death, Geppelthing destroyed the _Sigur Valens_ before we could wipe it out with heavy orbital bombardment, and our reconquest of the planet was swift and relatively painless. Bad news is that Sivil bit off Heintz's head and ate the whole body, you're all getting tried for war crimes, crimes against peace and crimes against sentience and you're very likely to get hanged, and my sister Miranda is on the planet in case you get a lesser sentence, so you're dead anyway. Seriously, she wouldn't have cared if you went after Freyja, from your point of view she had indeed committed high treason and she won the triangle, but the other two? That was just being stupid."

"Why don't they just have a threesome?" Hermann asked, much to the Elders' and the other Knights' surprise. "What? It was obvious!"

"And Miranda's wondering the same thing. Now I gotta go and make sure she doesn't slip them some aphrodisiac, have fun waiting your trial."

Author note: This is what the immediate aftermath of the series' ending should be: Windermere's economic problems catching up to the government, everyone armed coming for their pound of flesh, and Epsilon Foundation telling them to go away and perform self-mating (because PR won't let them use the normal wording).

Final message: Aand… That's a wrap on these shorts. But not on my humiliation of the Windbags: as you read this I'm already working on _Sky Marshall Komirya_ , a multi-chapter story that deals on what would have happened had Komirya being sent there with her 74th Army Group and the 42nd Fortress Group right after the mess on Al Shahal. Stay tuned.


	15. Announcement

Hi, everybody. Just in to announce that the spiritual sequel, _Sky Marshal Komirya_ , is up with the first chapter. Nothing much yet… But worry not, our Windbags are going to face the wrath of the Unified Forces without the benefit of a plot shield soon.


End file.
